


Forbidden

by The_Risen_Phoenix



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Abuse, Arranged Marriage, Businessman Vergil, Happy Ending, Infidelity, M/M, Papa Bear Vergil, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 12:18:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19790731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Risen_Phoenix/pseuds/The_Risen_Phoenix
Summary: The first time Nero met V, he was introduced to him as the fiance of a powerful businessman that his father was hoping to enter into negotiations with.





	Forbidden

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if I missed tagging anything, or you think the rating should be changed.
> 
> Other than that, I hope you enjoy.

The first time Nero met V, he was introduced to him as the fiance of a powerful businessman that his father was hoping to enter into negotiations with.

He had looked so good in his black suit, deep green shirt matching the eyes that flickered upwards towards him briefly, before lowing themselves once more towards the ground. Something about V's submissive behaviour rubbed Nero the wrong way – he felt like V wouldn't normally act like that, that that wasn't who he really was.

Nero shook Urizen's hand gingerly, the grip of the other man too tight to be friendly, and too aggressive to be anything other than a warning. Apparently his subtle staring at V had not gone unnoticed by the other man's fiance.

The zing of awareness that shot up Nero's arm as he shook V's hand though; and by the shocked look that flashed across V's face when it shot up, let Nero know that he hadn't been the only one to feel it. The contact had ended all too quickly though, as Urizen took hold of V's arm and pulled it from Nero's own. A weak excuse about needing to leave was offered as Urizen all but dragged V away from Nero and Vergil.

Nero stared after the pair, a feeling of dread washing over him as he saw just how tightly Urizen was gripping V's arm.

“Don't get involved.” His father's voice broke through Nero's thoughts, and he turned towards him.

“But...”

“No Nero. Their relationship is none of our business, and your blatant ogling of Vitale was obviously not appreciated. So I repeat. Do _not_ get involved.”

Vergil stared stonily down at Nero, until finally he nodded reluctantly in agreement. Vergil should have known though, that Nero wasn't very good at doing what he was told.

The second time they met, it was at the grocery store of all places. Nero had had a craving for ice cream and ducked down to the shops, only to come face to face with a shocked looking V browsing the freezer section as well. Not even wanting to contemplate how weird and random it was to approach a person you had met once before, Nero hurried over to strike up a conversation with the other man.

If it had been strange, well V hadn't seemed to think so and they had struck up a conversation. Awareness of where they were finally dawned upon the pair, and they had eventually left the shops empty handed, and headed to a late night cafe where Nero finally got to have his ice cream. V had laughed lightly at him, but it hadn't been in a mean nor mocking way, and sipped at his coffee.

Nero had learned that V was his own age, just a few months older and that his engagement to Urizen had been arranged as yet another business deal. Nero felt a rush of relief flood him as he realised that V didn't feel anything for Urizen – if he had genuinely loved the other man then Nero would have stopped whatever this was between them in a heartbeat.

But as it was, the sexual tension that flowed between them was almost unbearable. Nero hadn't been able to stop himself from pulling V into a kiss as they bid each other goodbye that night. There had been no illusions that this kiss would be anything other than the hot and heavy tangling of tongues that it had soon turned into. Neither man caring to pretend that this isn't what they had both wanted all night, since the very moment they had laid eyes upon the other.

They had drawn apart slowly, a trail of saliva connecting their lips; and they panted into the space separating them. Nero's eyes were blown wide with lust, compounded as he watched V's tongue dart out to pull the taste of Nero back into his mouth. He groaned heavily, tipping forwards to try to capture those lips once more, but V held a hand against his chest to stop him, a look of confliction upon his face.

“Nero...we can't.” V turned away from Nero, hiding his face from him.

“V, please. I want you.” Nero all but begged.

“I'm sorry, I can't.” V said quietly as he walked away, leaving Nero staring at his retreating back.

Filled with longing and anger, Nero turned and punched the wall behind him feeling the bones crack under the assault. Nero understood why V couldn't, _wouldn't_ , take this further, but that didn't mean that Nero wasn't left feeling frustrated. He had felt the connection with V from the moment he met him, had only felt it strengthen as the sat for hours chatting in a dusty old cafe over coffee and ice cream. Nero had never felt like he knew someone like he felt he knew V.

If Nero were one to believe in reincarnation, he would swear that he and V had been together in a past life. All of his life he had felt that he had been searching for something – _someone_ – but now he felt like he had found what he was looking for; and he belonged to another man. Tears steamed down Nero's face as he made his way home, Vergil studying his tear stained face silently. Without saying a word, Vergil set Nero's fingers and wrapped them in bandages.

Nero thanked his father quietly, aware that Vergil most likely had an idea of what had happened, he always seemed to know everything that happened, but was thankfully keeping his silence.

Nero knew that he should forget V, forget the feeling of completeness that filled him when he was with the other man, but he didn't want to. So when a week later he saw V standing before a painting in the museum at a charity gala, Nero felt that fate was guiding him to seek out the other. Checking around to see if Urizen was around, Nero could see the large, imposing man on the opposite side of the hall, surrounded by fawning women. He sidled up next to V, not sure what to say to him to draw his attention.

“Beautiful isn't it?” V's voice startled Nero so much he jerked slightly, almost spilling his drink. “Apologies Nero.”

“No, no that's fine.” Nero stammered, embarrassed. “And I mean yeah I guess? I'm not really into modern art.”

“Of course.” V turned back to the painting he had been admiring.

Nero turned to actually look at the painting before him, seeing the bold strokes of colour, the almost chaotic feel of most of the painting, but hidden within there was a small almost hidden corner of calm.

“This painting reminds me of myself,” V murmured softly, words meant for Nero's ears only. “The world around me, I have no control over. Everything I do, everything I am is decided by others. But you Nero...you are like that tiny piece of calm that soothes me. You keep the chaos and despair at bay....”

Nero stepped closer to V, hand brushing gently along V's own; body blocking the contact from the view of others. V's breath caught in his throat.

“I want to be your calm V, want to take you away from all the chaos.”

“You should not say such things Nero.”

A feather light kiss landed upon V's nape, a strangled gasp escaping him, as Nero boldly moved even closer.

“It is nothing but the truth.”

“Nero....” V turned towards him, helplessness reflected within his eyes.

A cough interrupted them then, V pulling back in terror, hoping that it was not Urizen standing there. Thankfully it was Vergil, and though he looked disapprovingly at them both, he didn't mention their compromising position.

“Vitale, apologies, but Urizen was looking for you.” He addressed the pale young man.

Vergil watched as V paled further, eyes darting around the room to locate the large man, landing upon the frowning face of Urizen. V excused himself softly, making his swift way towards Urizen. Nero watched as he seemed to dance between the other guests, never once crashing into another person, nor stumbling. He watched as Urizen frowned down at V as he approached, watched as V was pulled into a kiss that demanded his submission and proclaimed to everyone watching his ownership over the other man.

Nero clenched his hands in fury. Especially as Urizen finally raised his head, eyes locking with his own. A smirk of victory and mocking was plastered across his face, and Nero knew that the other knew of his fondness for V. It wasn't long before V was pulled from the gala behind Urizen, and Nero watched it all with anger igniting his veins.

“Phew, that was some sort of show!” Dante, his uncle exclaimed, pretending to fan himself.

He looked over at Vergil who looked disapproving, no surprise there, and then over to Nero. He had to do a double take at the fire within Nero's eyes though, wondering what could possibly have pissed him off so much so quickly. He had been fine earlier when he had been talking to that good looking guy before.....the good looking guy that had just been shown off like a trophy to the whole world.

“Nero, no. Please tell me you haven't....” Dante trailed off, not wanting to put his suspicions into words.

The flash of unbridled hatred that flared in Nero's eyes told Dante everything. Dante turned to Vergil, begging silently for his brother to get his son under control, only to be met with a shrug of his shoulders. Vergil had given his warning already, and whatever consequences happened now was going to fall on Nero. Vergil had already finalised his deal with Urizen, all signed and legally binding, so there was no way the other man could back out of their deal now.

Dante shook his head tiredly, washing his hands of this whole.....whatever this was.

Nero was slightly embarrassed to say, but after that night he would regularly hang around the supermarket where he had met V that one time. The store manager had started giving him wary looks, worried that Nero was there to cause trouble. Scared that he might be asked to leave, Nero bought a handful of random things, and sat in his car to wait instead. It took a few nights like this, before Nero's luck finally paid off.

Nero was munching on a bag of chips when V's lean figure hobbled into his view. With no other thought whatsoever within his head, Nero threw himself from his car, nearly stumbling, and yelled out the other's name.

“V! V!” V jerked as though shot, head snapping around almost fearfully. He relaxed slightly when he realised that the person calling out his name was just Nero, but felt himself tense as that sunk in.

It wasn't that he didn't want to see Nero, he did, but not like this. Nero couldn't see him looking like this. V ducked his head and turned on his heel, trying to put as much distance between them as possible. Unfortunately V was hobbling, and Nero was running at full tilt, so it wasn't long before his warm hand closed around his arm to tug him to a stop.

A hiss of pain erupted from V's mouth at the contact, and Nero immediately released his arm stuttering out apologies, but not letting V run off again. Nero's hand drifted lower, fingers twining with V's own, and gods he should not be allowing this, but he was so weak and he needed the contact as much as Nero did.

Gentle fingers tilted V's lowered head up, revealing to Nero the dark bruise covering his left eye. Nero stared at V sadly, fingers reaching up to brush a few stray hairs out of his face and whispered to him.

“You deserve better V. I would never do this to you, I swear.”

V looked at Nero desperately, wishing for his words to be true. “Then show me.”

Nero didn't waste a moment longer and pulled V towards an empty alleyway. He backed the other man up against the wall, laying gentle kisses upon his cheeks and neck. His hands wandered freely over V's body, dipping beneath his clothes and stroking smooth skin. V pulled Nero's head up and caught his lips in a desperate kiss.

They both knew that they shouldn't be doing this, but V was engaged, no matter what his feelings for Nero, that fact remained; and Nero was too far lost in his own emotions to stop when his heart's desire was offered to him.

They kissed feverishly, hands gripping, hips pressed closely together, and bodies craving _more_. It didn't take them long before they exploded in climax together, panting in the aftermath, shocked and more than a little mortified at what they had just done and where. Nero pulled back first, leaving a last gentle kiss upon V's forehead, offering to take the other man home.

“No,” Nero pulled back in disappointment. “Take me to your home.”

The drive home was made in near silence, Nero gripping V's hand firmly as he drove. Thankfully no one was around when they arrived, and Nero brought V swiftly up to his own bedroom. Offering V the use of his shower, Nero threw himself on his bed and wondered just what he thought he was doing. The sound of water shutting off drew Nero out of his thoughts, and before him stood V, naked and dripping water.

Nero sat up and watched V approach. Watched as V straddled his lap, arms coming up to circle his shoulders. Nero's hands skimmed V's sides, reaching up and rubbing at sensitive nipples, drawing out a hushed moan from V. V slammed his mouth down on Nero's, desperation and want thick in the air, and it was around then that Nero lost track of time.

Nero wasn't sure just how or when, but at some point he had rolled them over and was now hovering over V. His clothes had all but disappeared, and he had three fingers buried deeply within V's writhing body.

“Nero, gods _yes_ more!” V pleaded with Nero, body arching to get closer to the larger male.

Nero crooked his fingers slightly, causing the lithe man to shout. Smirking slightly, Nero bent down to lick and suck at V's pink nipples, the rosy buds begging for attention. V tugged at Nero's shoulders, begging with his body for more, and Nero couldn't help but obey.

V moaned as Nero withdrew his fingers, reaching out to pull him closer, until they were pressed nearly chest to chest. His mouth found Nero's, nipping and kissing at his kiss swollen lips as Nero pressed himself into V's warm, welcoming heat. There was a pause, where Nero waited for V to adjust to him, but once V wrapped his legs around Nero's waist and pulled him in further, all sense was lost.

Their bodies moved together frantically, sweat slicking their bodies and creating beautiful friction. The harsh sound of skin against skin filled the room, moans muffled by the kisses that they couldn't stop sharing. They couldn't possibly last long – not like this, not after having wanted each other for so long. Know that this act was forbidden, only pushed their lust higher, and it wasn't soon before they were both shouting out their completion.

Nero collapsed upon V's panting form, rolling them until they laid side by side. He reached out with his clean hand, wanting the feel the soft smile that V had upon his face, marred only by the bruising. Sleep claimed them both soon, safely tucked beneath the sheets together.

Nero woke alone in the morning, a feeling of disappointment flooding his veins, before he noticed the note that V had left upon the pillow.

' _Nero, I wish I could stay longer, but unfortunately I must return before Urizen begins to suspect. If you wish it, I would love to see you the day after next, for a movie. Here is my number and I hope to hear from you soon. XXX V'_

Quickly entering the string of numbers into his mobile, Nero couldn't help the goofy grin that spread across his face.

“Good night I take it?”

The sound of his father's voice nearly made Nero scream in shock. Nero opened his mouth to reply, but quickly closed it when he didn't know what he could say. Vergil observed Nero closely, before he offered his own advice.

“Just...be careful. Both of you. Urizen is not a man to take lightly, nor to cross.”

And with those parting words, Vergil left Nero lying there to think them over. He knew that his father was right, knew that this could end very badly if not for _him_ , then for _V_... but he knew that they just could not deny what was between them. They had tried, and fate itself seemed to throw them back together time and time again. So Nero wouldn't stop, but he would make as sure as possible to keep Urizen none the wiser.

Nero couldn't have told you what movie it was that they went to see; they spent perhaps ten minutes watching the screen before V's hand started to caress Nero's thigh. By the time half the movie had played, neither man was even in the cinema still, both locked in an empty stall in the men's room tugging at each other's clothes.

V was pressed up against the door – arm bent to brace his weight – Nero plastered against his back and holding V's leg up, allowing more room for him to thrust into his body. With his free hand, V grasped at Nero's hip, urging him on ' _faster, harder, deeper_ ; _Gods Nero right there!_ Yes!' Afraid that V was making too much noise and that they would be discovered, Nero thrust two fingers into his mouth to quiet him.

Nero groaned, burying the sound in V's neck, as V licked and sucked at the fingers now in his mouth. V's hand left Nero's hip, grasping his begging hardness, and stroked in time with Nero's thrusts. A muffled cry from V, and his release was spilling over his fist and onto the door. The rhythmic pulsing of V's muscles around Nero soon had him spilling into V also, having to bite down on his own arm to keep from shouting.

They cleaned themselves up, and wandered back into the cinema, only to realise that the movie was over and the credits were already rolling.

This soon became a pattern for them. They would arrange to do something together, but only when Urizen was away, but they would always end up fucking. Their time together was always so short, so they were always so frantic – clawing at each other, grasping at whatever they could hold. Nero always was so careful not to leave marks, that would be a dead give away, but he encouraged V to leave them on himself.

The months passed this way, and their success in avoiding being caught made them bold. If they were both present at the same event, if any one where to pay attention, they would notice that both Nero and V would disappear for a period of time, reappearing not long one after the other. As much as they both enjoyed this, neither could help but wish that even just one day, they might be able to take their time to explore each other. Their first time they had had the opportunity, but both had been too impatient to slow down.

Vergil and Dante watched it all unfold with worried eyes. They could see just how this was going to end, and they did not want that for Nero, nor for V. Vergil started to plan, it was not luck nor chance that had turned their fledgling company into the huge success that it was now, and he needed to make sure that he had a fall back for when this all fell apart.

The beginning of the end stared when Urizen was called out of town on urgent business. V excitedly called Nero and told him of the development, and although Nero already had plans with friends, he quickly cancelled them. Although they could have easily gone to Nero's home – both feeling that it was tempting fate just a touch too much to conduct their affair in Urizen and V's house – Nero booked them into a beautiful hotel suite. He wanted this time to be special for V.

He messaged the details to V and waited impatiently for the other man to arrive. Nero paced restlessly, checking his watch every minute in his nervousness, and almost jumped out of his skin when the knock finally came at the door. He didn't quite run to the door, but it was a close thing, and yanked it open to see V smiling happily at him on the other side.

V barely made it into the room before Nero was upon him. His bag dropped onto the ground as he was pushed up against the door. Hungry, desperate kisses were exchanged; bodies pressing close, then closer still. V didn't know how much time passed before they could finally manage to pull apart, but they were both panting and hard when they did.

“Hi,” V whispered shyly.

This might not be the first time that they had been together like this, but at the same time it was. This time there would be time to explore each other's bodies, they would be able to lie together in the aftermath and not have to rush to redress and pretend like nothing had happened.

“Hey yourself,” Nero smiled at V dopily.

V stifled a laugh behind his hand and bent to retrieve his bag. Nero beat him to it though, and grabbed a hold of V with his free hand. He led him into the lounge area and poured V a drink before depositing the bag in the bedroom. He reappeared quickly and poured himself a drink and sat beside V.

The atmosphere was light, and conversation flowed between them easily. The time they had spent together on stolen time had served to let both Nero and V get to know each other better. They knew that it would be impossible to know everything about each other – even if they had known each other for years, there would still be things new to discover.

The tension between them grew as the day wore on, but both wanted to spend time together while they could. They left the room in the evening and shared a romantic and sweet meal together in the hotel restaurant, before returning to their room. V mentioned wanting to take a shower before bed, sending a flirtatious look over his should at Nero, all but inviting him to join. It was not an invitation that Nero was going to refuse. His clothes went flying as he raced after V, laughter following in his wake.

By the time he made it into the bathroom, V had stripped and was standing beneath the steaming water; head tilted back and hands running through his wet hair. If he hadn't already been, Nero was now rock hard with want. He slipped into the shower with V, tugging the door closed behind him and grabbing the shampoo. Nero turned V around, gently washing his hair and causing V to let out a content hum. Nero then washed V, hands running slowly and loving along ever inch of skin. His mouth followed, leaving kisses upon V until he was a panting mess. V tugged Nero up and devoured his mouth.

“My turn now,” V panted against Nero's mouth, as he returned the favour.

The shared shower had stripped away the last of the patience they both had, and without even drying themselves they found their way to the bed. V crawled backwards up the bed, one hand tugging on Nero's swollen arousal to guide him closer. Nero followed willingly, wanting as little distance between their bodies as possible.

They crashed back together as soon as V was laid out on the bed, Nero's body covering his slighter form. Their hands roamed and explored, dipping into darkened hollows and seeking out the pleasurable spots that they could find. Nero bit down on V's shoulder when V skimmed over his sensitive sides, V moaning in pleasure and pain. The mark was red and angry, a bruise sure to form later, and V was glad. Never before had Nero been able to mark him like this, and he was happy to be able to see the proof of their coupling.

The click of the lid of the lube brought V back to the present, Nero's fingers trailing down his chest and teasing at his entrance. V growled impatiently, but Nero merely laughed at him.

“Patience V. We have all night.”

V huffed out a short laugh – yes they had all night, but he would definitely not last that long with they way Nero was teasing him. If he did not have Nero inside of him soon, he would surely go insane.

“Please Nero. I need you inside of me...”

V's words trailed off on a moan as Nero finally pushed the first finger into him. His voice grew louder as one finger became two, both pumping in and out of his willing body, scissoring and stretching him open. V wanted to demand that Nero hurry, but before he could even utter the first word, a third then fourth finger breeched him and his words were lost to incoherent moans. Finally, _finally,_ Nero pulled his fingers out and reached over to the table to grab the lube to slick himself.

V watched with hazed eyes as Nero stroked himself, body bowing over his own in pleasure. Nero wiped his hand on the sheets, and leant forwards to grab V's legs. He wrapped them around Nero's waist and held himself steady before pushing slowly into V. Warm, wet heat engulfed him, and Nero had to hold himself still, lest he plunge the rest of the way in.

V's gasping breaths and clenching body threatened to tip Nero over the edge, and it took every bit of his control not to come right then and end things early. After a few deep breaths on both of their parts, they finally relaxed enough to be able to continue. Nero slid in further, pulling back slightly before plunging back in, pushing more and more of himself into that warmth. V's legs had worked their way up onto Nero's shoulders, body folded almost in half as they devoured each other's mouths.

They panted against their swollen lips when Nero finally pushed his way fully into V, taking a moment to just feel each other. The sudden clench of V's inner muscles spurred Nero to move, but not the fast, frantic thrusts that they were used to. This time Nero started to move slowly, the drag of his cock pulling out so slowly made V pant and claw at the sheets. Nero pushed back in just as slowly, loving the arch of V's back as each inch was swallowed once again by his greedy body.

Their bodies moved together, slowly at first, then quicker as their arousal rose. Soon the sounds of their bodies coming together and their moans were the only noises in the room. One of V's legs had slipped down off of Nero's shoulder and had wrapped itself around his waist instead; one hand fisted in Nero's short white strands of hair and the other pumping his neglected erection.

A gasped “NERO!” was the only warning there was before V felt his orgasm overtake him. His vision went white, and warmth spilled over his fist, landing upon his heaving chest. Nero's thrusts stuttered slightly as V's body milked him, before he pushed in as deeply as he could before spilling himself inside of his lover. The feeling of warmth filled V, causing his body to shudder, trying to come again already. He had always wanted to feel this, but time and circumstance had meant that they had always had to be careful before.

Nero let go of V's leg and draped himself over the slighter male, leaving little breathless kisses all over his face and neck. V laughed tiredly, returning the affection with his own, before they snuggled together under the rumpled covers. They knew that they should clean themselves up, but a little rest wouldn't hurt for now.

They fell asleep tangled in each other's arms, waking several times during the night to repeat their slow lovemaking. After the second round, they finally managed to clean themselves up slightly, but the effort soon went to waste as neither man could resist reaching for the other whenever one awoke during the night.

The early morning sunlight woke V, the brightness filling the room. A small smile crossed his face as he stared down at Nero's sleeping face. _This_ , this is what he wanted. He wanted to fall asleep next to Nero each night after making love and then getting to wake up next to him the next morning. He didn't just want stolen moments that could bring ruin to them both, he wanted to be able to proudly stand beside Nero. Wanted to be Nero's, and Nero to be his.

V rose carefully from the bed, gingerly testing out his shaky legs, and making his way towards the shower. The evidence of last night's trysts leaked down the back of his legs, and blooming red marks decorated V's neck and shoulders. He smiled happily, these were marks that he was proud to wear; unlike the marks that Urizen liked to leave upon him. Those felt like brands of ownership, a reminder that he did not even own his own body.

V let the hot water of the shower beat down upon his slightly aching body, eyes closed against the steam. The feeling of arms creeping around his waist was both a surprise and very welcome, Nero laying gentle kisses upon V's shoulder in greeting.

“Good morning Love.” V murmured.

“Grmph,” Nero responded. “You didn't wake me.” He grumbled petulantly.

V laughed at Nero's pout. “I was letting you sleep in, I'm sure you need to rest after last night.”

Nero merely grunted again, hands already starting to wander V's body. It was quite a while before they managed to get clean and exit the shower; and when they entered the bedroom V's phone was ringing. Brow wrinkling in confusion, V checked the caller ID, unsure why his friend was calling him at this hour.

“Griffon?”

“V? Buddy are you at home? Please tell me you are at home!” V tensed at Griffon's panicked voice.

“No? I'm at a hotel with Nero right now.”

“SHIT! _Shit!_ ” V pulled back in alarm at the tone of Griffon's voice. “V, you gotta get home now. One of Urizen's cronies saw you out last night with Nero and reported back to Urizen. He's on his way there now.”

V felt his blood freeze in his veins at those words, Nero worriedly listening to what he could hear of the conversation.

“When?” V croaked out. “When is he getting here?”

“I don't know!” Griffon cried. “I'd get out as soon as possible though if I were you.”

“Ok, thank you Griffon for the warning.”

“Call me V when you get a chance yeah?”

With a last affirmative noise, V hung up the phone, standing frozen in shock for mere moments before throwing himself towards his clothes.

“V? What's going on?” Nero questioned worriedly. He didn't like just how pale V had turned, didn't like how scared he now looked after that call. Their quiet morning together had fallen apart.

“Urizen knows I am here with you and is coming. I need to leave before he arrives.”

Nero paled in shock too, before he started helping V gather all of his things together. Before V ran out of the door, Nero pulled him into his arms and held him.

“Will you be ok?”

V simply shook his head.

“I don't know Nero. But whatever you do, don't go after Urizen. I don't want him to come after you.”

Nero stared back at V stubbornly, refusing to make that promise.

“Nero....promise me.” V begged.

“Fine. I promise, but if he hurts you....there won't be a thing in this world that will stop me coming after him.”

V left a last fleeting kiss upon Nero's lips, and then he was gone. He stood nervously in the elevator, praying that Urizen had not yet arrived. His prayers went unanswered as when the doors opened to the lobby, who should be waiting to enter but Urizen. A look of surprise flashed briefly over Urizen's face, before a sneer replaced it. An unforgiving hand clamped down around V's slender wrist, all but dragging him out and after the furious man before him.

V was all but thrown into the waiting car out the front, both missing the looks of horror upon the other patrons faces at Urizen's treatment of V. A tense and heavy silence filled the car as it sped towards their home. V knew that he should feel guilty about cheating on Urizen, should feel even worse that he had been caught; but all he could feel was sadness. He doubted that he would ever have the chance to meet Nero again, and that was what was affecting him the most.

Sure he was Urizen's fiance. But that was a business deal, put together by V's family and he had had no say in the matter. There was no love lost between the pair, V would be hard pressed to even say that he felt like for the forceful man. But while Urizen owned V's body, Nero owned his heart.

The car finally pulled up at their home, the atmosphere tense, even the servants in the hall feeling it and making themselves scare. V was all but thrown into the hall, body skidding across the polished floors with a dull thud. A choked cry from one of the kinder maids drew V's attention, and he quickly waved her away – he did not want her to get caught in the middle of whatever punishment Urizen was planning to deliver.

“Get up.” Urizen's voice was a feral growl, and V struggled to his feet only to be knocked back down when a heavy punch landed against his eye.

Black spots danced across his vision as he lay prone upon the ground. Several kicks were delivered to V's back and chest before instinct kicked in and he curled into himself protectively.

“ _Filthy whore!_ ” Urizen spat on V's trembling body, blood and spittle mixing and pooling upon the floor.

“I hereby break our engagement,” V felt his heart lift at the words, only to plummet a moment later. “Your parents have also been informed of your _indiscretion_ and have decided to disown you also. You are _broke_ , you are _used_ , and you are _worthless_!”

Urizen stepped upon V's arm, smirking at the scream he let out as the bone crunched under his foot. Urizen grabbed V by the back of his shirt, yanking him to his feet and pulling him towards the entrance. He opened the heavy wooden doors, and leant down for one last utterance.

“Good riddance filth.” And then threw V down the stairs, before slamming the doors closed.

V lay upon the drive, shivering in shock and cold. Urizen had thrown him out without a single dollar to his name, and not even a change of clothes. He didn't know how long he lay there, but it was long enough for the cold head of security to approach and make sure he removed himself from the property. As the heavy gates slammed closed behind him, V didn't even turn back as he started his slow trek back to Nero. His phone lay shattered in his pocket, one of Urizen's kicks must have broken it, so he wasn't even able to call for help. It was a long, slow walk; but V could only feel that every step away felt like freedom.

Nero paced the front room of his house, Vergil watching him in concern. Nero had come bursting in hours earlier, words spilling from his mouth as he spoke of his and V's trysts, their moments together and the culmination of everything this morning. Although Vergil had winced slightly at the almost excessive detail that Nero had put in, no one needed to know that much about their son's sex life thanks very much, Vergil couldn't help but worry for V also.

From the queries that he had made, Vergil had discovered that Urizen was known for having a filthy temper and prone to lash out at those that crossed him. Vergil had put out a call to Dante, telling him to search the area around Urizen's home, worried that something might have happened to V already. If there was one thing that Urizen had been boastful of, it had been the trophy fiance that he had bought from the other man's family.

Vergil had felt nothing but distaste regarding the whole affair – who in their right mind _sold_ their son in exchange for financial aid? A message from Dante informed Vergil that he had found V, and was taking him to the hospital, apparently the boy wasn't in very good shape. Vergil felt a flash of fear race through him, he didn't know the other man very well, but he had seemed like a very likeable young man on the rare opportunities that he had managed to speak to him. He now knew why he had never managed to catch V on his own, but he didn't want to think about that any more than he had to.

Nero had disappeared back to his room, phone clutched tightly in his hand as he dialled V's phone once again. Vergil remained within the entrance area, a text from Dante informing him that they were en-route to the house. He mentioned that V had seemed reluctant to accept help from him, seeming to think that Urizen would try to come after them and not wanting to put them in the line of fire. Warmth filled Vergil as he read those words. Yes this boy was genuine and he was glad that Nero had managed to capture his heart. His son would surely take care of such a fragile thing.

The sound of tires crunching on the gravel outside pulled Vergil from his thoughts, and he quickly moved towards the front door to open it. He frowned as he saw V exiting the car slowly, Dante offering a steadying hand as he seemed to tilt alarmingly to one side. V looked up just then and noticed Vergil frowning down at him, seemingly shrinking into himself. Dante looked up also at the sudden change in V's attitude, seeing the look on his brother's face.

“Lighten up Verg. Your face is scary enough to send demons running.” Vergil rolled his eyes at Dante's words, face smoothing out into something less terrifying.

“V, welcome. I am saddened to hear of what happened, but I just want you to know that you are welcome here for however long you wish.”

Vergil clasped V's uninjured hand within his own, radiating sincerity and finally putting V at ease.

“Thank you Mr Sparda.” V's voice was raspy, probably due to the horrors that Urizen had put him through.

“Please call me Vergil. Or Papa. I am sure it won't be long until Nero tries to lay claim to you after all.”

Both Dante and Vergil laughed uproariously at the bright shade of crimson that V turned at Vergil's words, as they led him gently inside. Vergil disappeared upstairs to inform Nero of V's arrival and Dante let V into the parlour to wait for him, offering a glass of water to help quench his thirst. Just as he was about to take the first sip, the sound of pounding footsteps descending the stairs reached both of their ears, and Dante wisely made himself scarce.

Nero paced agitatedly within his room. None of the calls or messages he had sent to V had been read or answered and he was beginning to panic. In a fit of worry, Nero almost didn't hear the knock at his door. Ripping it open, Nero was surprised to see his father standing on the other side. His heart dropping, Nero had almost hoped that perhaps it had been V standing there.

“No need for that look now Nero.”

“Sorry dad,” Nero sighed, running nervous hands through his already messy hair. “I'm just waiting to hear from someone.”

“V.” Nero looked up sharply at his father. “Oh come now Nero, I am not stupid. I know of the affair that you have been conducting. I know that it has gone terribly wrong and now you are worried for his welfare.”

Nero looked ready to let loose a truly terrible string of curse words that would surely have made even a sailor blush, when Vergil continued.

“And I know that there is a very fragile young man downstairs waiting for you.”

Vergil had to leap out of the way as Nero all but shoved him out of his path and all but flew down the stairs. Hope filled him at his father's words – V, V was downstairs waiting for him. Did that mean that they could now be together? Throwing open the doors to the parlour, Nero came to an abrupt halt. V was there alright, but he was injured.

Bruises littered his pale skin, a black eye seeming to dominate his wan face; his left arm was encased in a cast, and bandages poked out from beneath his clothing.

Nero wanted to cry. He had wanted V to be safe, had not wanted V to go to Urizen in the first place, and look what had happened. Maybe if he had never met V....then none of this would have happened.

“Nero,” V struggled to his feet, Nero racing forwards to help support him.

“V,” Nero didn't know what to say. This was all his fault. “I'm...I'm so sorry.”

Eyes falling towards the carpet, Nero didn't see V's confused look aimed towards himself.

“Why are you sorry Nero?” V questioned quietly. Fearful that the other man had changed his mind about wanting to be with him now that their trysts were no longer forbidden.

“It's my fault that you are injured.” Nero mumbled sadly.

“Nero, Nero look at me.” Nero looked up reluctantly and stared into V's green eyes.

“Did you punch me?”

Nero shook his head frantically.

“Did you break my arm?”

Another shake of the head.

“Then how is it that you feel that it is your fault? You did not lay a hand on me. That was Urizen. All of this was Urizen.”

“He would not have done so if I hadn't started an affair with you.” Nero replied stubbornly.

“The same could be said for myself Nero. You are not the only person who was involved in our adultery. But it's over now.”

Nero felt his heart drop towards his feet. Of course V would not want to stay with him now, not after having suffered so much because of him.

“Urizen has broken our engagement – and although that means I am now penniless and apparently disowned – it also means that I am free to be with whomever I wish to be.” V looked unsurely towards Nero's blank face. “That is if you still wish to be with me?”

“Yes, yes I want to be with you V.” Nero surged forwards to hold V in his arms carefully. “I don't care if you have no money, I have more than enough for us both. I don't care if your family don't want you, you are a part of this family now – gods save your soul – and there will never be a time when I don't still want you.”

V collapsed in Nero's arms sobbing uncontrollably, the shock and stress finally overwhelming him. Nero lifted the exhausted man gently and carried him back to his room. He tucked V carefully under the covers, spooning behind him to offer him all the comfort and safety that he wished for. They fell asleep, both with tears in their eyes, waking the next morning to the knowledge that it had not all been a dream.

“I love you V” Nero whispered, leaning forwards to capture V's lips in a gentle kiss.

V wrapped his injured arm around Nero's neck, pulling him closer as he returned the kiss.

“I love you too Nero.”

Both men knew that there was bound to be terrible backlash from this, but they would weather the storm together.

Little did they know that they had Papa Bear on their side also.

**OMAKE**

A hard knock at his office door drew Urizen's attention away from the headache of the fallout of his and V's broken engagement. Somehow one of the media hounds had managed to get a hold of pictures of a battered V leaving hospital, and some of those nosy patrons from the hotel had been all too happy to offer first hand accounts of witnessing Urizen drag V from the hotel just hours earlier. No one was outright saying that they believed that Urizen had beaten V, but it was pretty heavily implied nevertheless.

The revelation that V had been having an affair had not even remotely shifted public opinion in Urizen's favour one bit. Unfortunately it had somehow also been revealed that V had been sold into the engagement by his parents, who had now disowned their son over this recent matter. To say that the company shares had been taking a beating would be putting it mildly.

“Enter.”

Urizen all but growled, not really in the mood to deal with anyone right now, but aware that he had an appointment with a potential investor, set up by his secretary. If he didn't know better though, Urizen would suspect that she wish for his demise and would glare at him whenever they were in the same room together.

To say that he was surprised to see Vergil Sparda enter through those doors would be an understatement. Hadn't it been this man's son that V had been having it off with? Perhaps he hadn't been too pleased with the affair either.

“Urizen.” Vergil's voice was calm and bland, and gave Urizen no clue at to what the other man wanted.

“Vergil.” He swept a hand towards the seats opposite his desk, offering a seat. “It is a surprise to see you here.”

“Hmm.” Vergil leant back in his seat, the picture of comfort and assurance.

Before he could utter anther word however, his secretary entered the room carrying a cup of steaming hot coffee. About to yell at her that he hadn't asked for the beverage, she offered the cup to Vergil who took it with a smile of thanks. Smiling back at the other man, she glared once at Urizen before exiting the room once more.

Vergil stared at him from over the edge of his cup, almost daring him to say something, but Urizen bit his tongue to still his scathing words.

“What can I do for you Vergil? I am a very busy man.” Urizen growled, politeness crumbling under the steely blue gaze of the other man.

“Hmm, I'm sure you are.” Vergil replied blandly. “The media are having a field day regarding the company and your presidency especially.”

“It is a President's duty to weather any storm and this one shall be no different.”

“That's where you are wrong Urizen.”

Urizen cocked a brow at Vergil's words. Wasn't what?

“You are no longer the President of this company.” Vergil offered.

“Of course I am!” Urizen yelled, standing and slamming his hands upon the table. “I own the controlling number of shares, and with the family's backing that is fifty percent under my control. The other fifty percent is spilt between yourself and other shareholders.”

Vergil calmly sipped at his coffee, seeming unmoved by Urizen's outburst.

“Ah yes, my fifteen percent share in the company. Recently I have acquired another twenty percent. The family twenty percent funnily enough.” Urizen opened his mouth to argue. “It's amazing just what you can buy when the price is right, it's it Urizen?”

Urizen's mouth snapped shut. He knew that Vergil was making a dig at his purchase of V and their subsequent engagement, but couldn't come up with a worthy response.

“You may now have a slightly higher percent of shares, but it is still not enough that my voice would be lost. The minute difference could easily be swayed my way by the other shareholders.”

Urizen smirked over at Vergil, not wanting to admit that he was slightly worried at the other man's calm and unruffled expression.

“Perhaps.” Urizen's victorious smirk was wiped clean off his face as Vergil continued. “If only my son Nero didn't own the other thirty five percent of the shares.”

“What?” Urizen rasped, dread filling him.

“Oh yes, they were most happy to part with the shares you see. The company has been going downhill for months and the returns just aren't what they had been hoping. Now with this scandal, well the shares are all but worthless. They were more than happy to offload them.”

Vergil finally let the feral smile stretch across his face. “And with that, we hold seventy percent of the shares. We will be replacing you as President of course, we can't have a man with as tarnished a reputation as yours leading the company.”

“I noticed that you didn't mention Vitale once just now.” Urizen sneered. “Son got tired of sneaking around with him already?”

“Hmm? Well yes he did get tired of sneaking around with V,” Urizen laughed meanly, wishing he could rub it in V's face that Nero was just as bad as him. “They have announced their relationship recently and I am fully expecting them to get engaged any day now. And in case you were wondering, Nero plans to give V the shares as an engagement present.”

Vergil leaned forwards in his seat, a sudden aura of dark intent surrounding him.

“You see Urizen, you've lost. You have lost V, you have lost the company and you have lost this _war_.”

Urizen reared back in surprise.

“And if you even think of retaliating then this will be the least of your problems. Do. Not. Threaten. My. Family.”

The shark's smile that Vergil sent his way made Urizen's leg tremble; Vergil sitting back in his seat lazily and looking at his watch.

“Ah the new President should be arriving any minute now.”

A knock on the door then, and the secretary poked her head back in announcing the new man's arrival. Urizen watched in shock at V strode through the doors, embracing Vergil and kissing his cheek shyly. His green gaze was hard and cold when it turned towards him though, and Urizen was surprised by the sense of strength he felt from the other man.

“I'm sorry President, I'll make sure this man is removed from your office immediately.”

Urizen was about to thank the woman, finally she was doing something right, but realised that it wasn't him that she was talking to. It didn't take long before several security guards entered prepared to escort him out. Urizen grabbed his things in the box dropped haphazardly upon the desk, storming out of the building.

He was furious, fuming. But he wasn't stupid. There was no way that he could go up against the might of the Sparda and come out on top. He would just have regroup and start again. One day he would get his revenge.

“Ah V, sorry I didn't manage to finish that up before you got here, but I was just having too much fun baiting him.”

V laughed along with Vergil, scolding the other man lightly.

“Vergil you know this is unnecessary. I've...come to terms with this no longer being my family's company anymore. Well I guess they're not really my family anymore.”

V had tried to reconnect with his family after everything had come out, much to Nero's bewilderment, but they had rebuffed his advances and V had finally given up after months of their cold treatment.

“Vitale my boy, you are family now. Nero loves you and that means you are stuck with us. And I wanted to do something nice for you, consider it an early wedding present!”

“B-b-but we are not even engaged!” V sputtered, turned bright red.

Vergil merely hummed happily, eyes twinkling in mischief.

“Urizen will have to sell his shares if he wants to start a new company; he'll need to capital.” Vergil stated out of the blue. “He wouldn't sell them to us if his life depended on it, but I'll have people on the look out for when he does. We'll own this place completely by year's end, I guarantee it.”

“I...I can't thank you enough for everything you have done for me Vergil.”

“You don't need to thank me V. No matter what anyone says, you are family. And no one hurts my family.” Vergil drew V into a tight hold, feeling how the younger man shook with emotion. “And what did I say about calling me Papa?” Vergil teased gently.

“Ok...Papa.” V responded shakily.

“Oi! Get your own fiance! V is mine!” Nero's voice broke the moment, Vergil and V pulling apart slowly.

“Fiance?” V questioned confused.

“Er.....I was meaning to ask?” Nero stammered bashfully, withdrawing a small velvet box from his pocket.

Vergil leant forwards, glee written across his features as he watched the scene before him avidly. Nero dropped to one knee in the traditional pose, ring held up in his shaky fingers.

“V, you are everything I have ever wanted. You are the twin to my soul and I don't want to live without you ever again. Please, be my partner in life and love for the rest of our lives and beyond. I ask that you wear this ring as a symbol that we belong together, now and forever. Will you marry me?”

“Yes, yes Nero I will marry you and wear your ring. I will be your partner and everything else you said.”

Nero leapt up in joy, sliding the simple band of delicately carved silver onto V's finger. He pulled V into a passionate kiss, forgetting that Vergil was still watching them; though the man did turn his head to give them some privacy. He cleared his throat when the kiss seemed to be getting a little out of hand though, causing Nero to start in surprise.

He smiled happily at the pair, standing and pulling them both into a tight hold.

“Congratulations.” Vergil kissed both of their heads softly.

“My boys.”


End file.
